listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
John Wick
John Wick (2014) * Helen Wick - Died of her terminal illness. * Daisy - Killed by Iosef Tarasov. * Three unknown men - Killed by John Wick at the bar using only pencil (Mentioned). * Twelve of Viggo's hitmen - Killed by John Wick. * 'Victor '- Neck broken by John Wick. * Several of Iosef's bodyguards - Killed by John Wick. * Harry - Shot in the head by Ms. Perkins. * Russian priest - Shot in the head by Viggo's henchmen. * Several of Viggo's henchmen - Killed by John Wick. * Viggo's henchmen - Shot in the head by Marcus, saving John Wick. * 'Kirill '- Strangled to death by John Wick. * 'Grigori '- Shot in the head by John Wick. * Rest of Iosef's bodyguards - Killed by John Wick. * 'Iosef Tarasov '- Shot in the head by John Wick for stealing his car and killing his dog. * Marcus - Shot to death by Ms. Perkins and Viggo Tarasov. * 'Ms. Perkins '- Shot to death by Continental guards for breaking the rules. * Viggo's remaining henchmen - Killed by John Wick during a car chase. * 'Avi '- Ran over by John Wick. * 'Viggo Tarasov '- Stabbed in the neck by John Wick. John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017) * Several of Abram's henchmen - Killed by John Wick to retrieving his stolen car. * Gianna D'Antonio ''- Commit suicide by slitting her wrists, later shot in the head by John Wick for fulfill his oath. * Gianna's bodyguards - Killed by John Wick. * Several of Santino's henchmen - Killed by John Wick for double-crossing him. * Fat Asian hitman - Shot in the head multiple times by John Wick. * French hitwoman - Neck snapped by John Wick. * Two Asian hitman - Killed by John Wick with a pencil. * Two hitman - Killed by John Wick at Subway tunnel. * Two sanitary hitman - Shot by Tick Tock Man. * Rest of Santino's henchmen - Killed by John Wick. * '''Ares '- Stabbed by John Wick in knife fight. * 'Santino D'Antonio '- Shot in the head by John Wick at Continental grounds for double-crossing him, thus forfeiting his life. John Wick: Chapter 3 - Parabellum (2019) * 'Ernesto '- Neck broken by John Wick with a book. * Several assassins - Killed by John Wick at the antic gun shop. * Several assassins - Killed by John Wick at the horse stable. * Biker assassins - Killed by John Wick during a chase while riding a horse. * Casablanca assassin - Shot by the Casablanca Continental concierge for trying to kill John Wick. * Berrada's henchmen - Killed by John Wick and Sofia at the shootout. * Several Director's henchmen - Killed by Zero and his pupils as punishment for aiding John Wick. * Several Bowery King's henchmen - Killed by Zero and his pupils as punishment for aiding John Wick. * Two assassins - Killed by Zero's pupils to prevent them for killing John Wick. * Zero's pupil - Throat slit by John Wick at Grand Central station. * Several of Zero's pupils - Killed by John Wick during a chase. * All High Table elite hit squad - Killed by John Wick and Charon. * Most of the Continental's guards - Killed by a High Table's hit squad. * Rest of Zero's pupils - Killed by John Wick. * 'Zero '- Impaled by John Wick with his own sword. (Whoever keeps adding Berrada and Bowery King on the list should have know that both of them are survived in the movie.) John Wick: Chapter 4 - Ballerina (2021) Coming soon.Category:Film series Category:Movies